


I Promise

by bexthebee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crying, Injury, M/M, Wounded, cullen doesnt think, dorian is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexthebee/pseuds/bexthebee
Summary: Cullen gets hurt during the siege on Adamant, Dorian is upset because he should be more careful.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness for the prompt!

Dorian wiped his eyes, smearing the already messy kohl, clearing some of the loose tears away.   
Upon returning from the Fade, word had reached the group rather quickly the Commander had been injured.

Immediately, he knew it’d be bad. Had it been a smaller wound, the more-stubborn-than-a-bronto Commander would have more than likely just had it bandaged, tossed back an elfroot potion, and been done with it.  
But the fact they’d heard so quickly, the fact he was in the infirmary tents, Dorian knew something was more than just wrong.

But this-  
“Maker...” came a quiet, strained groan.  
Cullen’s eyes were slowly fluttering open, looking around in tense confusion.

“Cul-,”The mage shook his head, trying to rid his face of any signs he’d been crying, “Commander! What in the ever blighted void were you thinking? They said you just- ran! At a bloody Pride Demon!” Dorian demanded as he knelt next to the cot.   
He looked over the bandages all over Cullen’s body, white strips of cloth, wether they started out as bandages or just some unfortunate shirt they’d found to do the job, it mattered not. His chest, his right arm... 

The blond winced, his eyes focusing on the tent wall,”I thought- There was an opening. I went for it, suppose my timing was off.” He choked out a fake chuckle.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t try and make light of this!” Dorian snapped, a deep scowl on his face, hiding the fact he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his chest and cry.  
“You’re the Commander of the Inquisition, it would do you some good to actually be more cautious, I mean isn’t your job thinking? Why didn’t you think before you ran at a fucking demon? I mean there was half a battalion of wardens and soldiers in that courtyard! Many just as willing to attack that thing! Why did you have to be the one to throw yourself into the frey! You should have been keeping back, not out in the-“

Cullen cut him off by struggling to sit up, he grunted in pain, clutching his side with his bandaged arm, using the other to prop himself up “My soldiers needed me, they needed me to-“

Dorian tried to stop him from moving, but the blond swatted his hand away, “They needed you to stay alive, Cullen! What if you had been killed?! Where would they be then? Where would the Inquisition be?!”

That gave Cullen pause, he turned to look at the mage, amber eyes meeting the angry storm that was the other man’s, staring him down defensively,“Had it come to that, I would merely have been replaced, there are others who could take my place. If I died it would have just meant I was unfit.”

Rage boiled up in Dorian his hands trembled. But, before he could think his hand flew across Cullen’s face, striking him, “Vishante kaffas! You damned fool! Without you, the Inquisition- No- Without you, I wouldn't know what to do!” He let go of the fake face of anger and disapproval fall, letting the tears he’d been holding back rush down his cheeks. 

Stunned, the Commander said nothing, watching him quake in the dim light of the tent. His cheek stung from the strike, though now, it seemed well deserved. 

Dorian sighed, wiping his tears, “We need you whether you believe that or not… The Inquisitor may be the leader, but you’re the one the soldiers look to for instruction, you were the one the who rallied their support, you were the one who lead the siege on Adamant, and you were the one who-“ stopped by the feeling of hands lightly on his face. He closed his eyes, not even thinking more as lips pressed against his.

Light, gentle, chaste, it halted all of Dorian’s thoughts as the other man pulled back, “Dorian… I’m so sorry…”

It took the mage a moment to regain function of his mind, he nodded curtly,”Yes, Well… Just- just be more careful? For... for my sake…” he paced his hand on Cullen’s keeping it pressed against his skin, “I’ve lost so much- so many friends… I can’t lose another.”

With a nod from the Commander, he smiled, pressing his forehead against Dorian’s, “I won’t let that happen.. I promise.”

And Dorian would hold him to that.


End file.
